


fallen in love like sunlight

by bloomings



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cats, M/M, Public Transportation, maybe also restaurant au, unexpected first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: Dongmyeong’s eyes go up to meet his gaze.  He really can’t read the expression in them but his heart starts to speed up when Dongmyeong starts walking towards him.  Kiwook sees Dongju sitting at one of the empty seats in the front, pulling out his phone and headphones.“Hi,” Dongmyeong smiles at him, bright and pretty and Kiwook bites the inside of his cheek, “are you saving this seat for someone?” he asks pointing at the bouquet next to him.“Yeah,” Kiwook nearly chokes, reaching to place the flowers on top of the bag on his lap, “I mean yeah - no!  Go ahead sit, I-I don’t mind.”Dongmyeong bites down on his lower lip as he sits, turning to show his smile at him again, shoulders briefly bumping together in the small space of the seats.





	fallen in love like sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i started this a while back, thought i would finish it and post it! thanks for reading! ;;

There's petals in his hair, Kiwook eyes catch at the soft pale pinkness of them, the way they break up the sandy color of his hair.

He stands across from him, offering a smile, relieved, shy. The bus pulls out again before Kiwook can smile back. But he thinks it must also be the way that smile makes him miss a breath, how everything stops and he realizes he’s staring.

The bus swerves and he jostles with it, holding on to the pole in front of him.

"Careful," the other boy says, voice soft, too quiet against the hum of the engine, the sounds of traffic.

“Ah, thank you,” Kiwook replies, holding on tighter, watching as the other’s grip tightens on the over head loops.

The bus rolls into a steady speed, stopping to let people off.  The other boy gets off before him, a couple of stops from his own.

He doesn’t say anything to Kiwook, doesn’t even offer a smile.  He walks off, Kiwook looks out the window and sees someone waiting for him at the stop.  He gets a flash of a wide smile before the bus pulls off.

-

His apartment is small, it’s all he can afford on his salary and unrelenting stubbornness not to ask for help from back home.

He likes it, it’s enough for him.  He keeps it as clean as he can, waters the plants his elderly neighbors gave him.  

The best part of having a ground floor apartment is that cats that come to visit him.  Stray cats jumping from the small garden kept by the tenants and right through his window.  Today is no different.

As the sun sets, orange beams of sunlight spreading through his apartment, there’s a lone cat lazing between the curtains, stretched out as the sun gives its last rays of warmth.

Kiwook smiles as he closes the door, drops his bookbag on the ripped beaten up leather couch he found at a flea market.

Kiwook opens the cupboards before he takes a moment to settle, grabs a small bowl and pours cat food into it, pushing it gently towards his visitor.

The cat opens his eyes at the sound.  Eyes gray and calculating.

“Eat up buddy,” he says with a smile, turning around back into the kitchen.

Kiwook eats cold noodles as the cat lays around the window, tail swaying once he starts to eat the food in the bowl.

The sun is halfway down and Kiwook picks at his food.  He notices one of his plants is flowering and it reminds him of the boy in the bus.  

He chews thoughtfully for a second.  His eyes drift to the cat, now leaping through the curtains and out the window.

“He was cute,” he mumbles to himself.

-

Kiwook takes the bus the next morning to get to work.  He has to open the shop and he’s a little less than thrilled about it.

He plugs in his headphones into his ears, eyes half lidded in sleep as the bus begins to pull off from his stop.  

The morning commute is as boring as he expects it to always be.  Traffic is still not bad enough but the bus stops way too many times as other early risers try to get to their jobs on time.  The bus fills up easily and quickly, Kiwook gets crushed into his seat, a girl with a giant bag sitting next to him.

He takes a deep breath and looks out the window, eyes looking as the streets transition into the shopping district.  

His stop is only a couple of minutes away and he starts to think about how to ask the girl next to him to let him pass.  

The bus keeps lurching through the thickening traffic around the district and Kiwook’s hand hovers over the stop signal.

Someone else rings it for him, from the front of the bus.  Kiwook can see the doors opening and some people getting off.  He stands quickly, signals for the girl to move. She gets up, struggling to keep her bag from falling and offers a small bow as Kiwook passes by her.

Kiwook tries not to push or shove people as he gets off.

He’s the last one out, squints his eyes as the morning sun now shines brighter.  He starts his walk to the shop, hand going to his pocket, sighing when he feels the keys to the store front rattling alongside his.

The sidewalks are still not as crowded as they tend to get and Kiwook allows himself a quiet moment as his feet mindlessly take him to his destination.

The tattoo and piercing parlor is a bit out of the way.  Down the alley between a snack shop and a small supermarket.  Kiwook takes the steps down to the lowered ground, coming face to face with the door of _nice!_.

He sticks the keys into the lock, fingers quickly pulling off the padlock from the chains that hold the steel curtain close.  

His eyes catch on the printed name on the glass door, the white letters neatly and proudly printed for those willing to seek out and get work done.

Kiwook looks for the key to unlock the door, pushes it open.  

-

Yonghoon pushes through the door a couple of minutes early.  Kiwook has stocked up all the needles, wipes, paper, ink when the older walks in with a tray of drinks.

“Kiwook-ah,” Yonghoon calls, leaning on the small reception counter, “I’m home!”

Kiwook rolls his eyes, putting down the piercing gun he was disinfecting on his own station.

Kiwook goes to take his cup of coffee, taking a sip without much thought, grimacing when it sears his tongue unpleasantly.

Yonghoon gives him an amused look, leaning closer, “Not a lot of customers today,” he says, reaching for the appointment book, “mostly tattoos.”

“I know,” Kiwook says easily, “all tattoos actually.”

Yonghoon leaves him to go into the back office.  Kiwook sits behind the counter, powers on the computer.

He looks up when the door opens again, Kiwook smiles when Hyungu walks in.  

“Do I have any early appointments?” Hyungu asks in lieu of a greeting.  Kiwook flips through the book again, shaking his head lazily.

“Not until 10 am,” he says, pouting when Hyungu takes his unfinished coffee with a grin, stepping away to set up his station.

-

“Kiwookie,” Harin follows him into the storage closet, eyes already set into what he assumes is supposed to be a puppy dog expression.

He pretends to write something down, holding the clipboard closer to his chest.  Harin doesn’t pay it any mind and sets his lips into a proper pout.

“Can you go get me some food?”

Kiwook is about to protest but Harin cuts him off, waving his card around.

“I’ll pay of course, you can get something for yourself too.”

Kiwook stares at him, unfazed by the look Harin gives him, looking at the card

“I’m feeling really _really_ hungry today, hyung,” Kiwook relents with a warning, grabbing the card.

Harin doesn’t say anything as he reaches over to pat him, as easy going as always, smiling wide as Kiwook shakes his head in faux annoyance.

-

Kiwook grabs the hat he had stuffed in his bookbag in the morning and huffs as he pushes through the door.  

Harin had given him the menu of a new place opening a couple of blocks away.  Kiwook throws the snack shop and supermarket a last, wistful glance before taking a left and walking down the much busier sidewalk.

The small shops and stalls are full with the influx of workers out on their lunch breaks.  Kiwook pulls a grimace, already imagining the line at the restaurant Harin had chosen.

He speeds up his walk, careful not to bump into people.  He hopes the food is good, or else Harin would get an earful from him.

Kiwook’s sigh of relief turns into a groan when he sees just how packed _cheese galore_ is.  The grand opening banner keeps attracting people, lining up in the already too long line.  Kiwook looks down at the menu, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he’s in the wrong restaurant.  He walks dejectedly to line up at the queue, reading the large menu hanging above the order counter.  

He scans quickly over the items, eyes landing on the sandwich Harin had specifically asked for.  He looks around while he waits, taking note of the booths and tables in matching wood accents and faux leather.  Most chairs are being used by people taking advantage of the grand opening deals and lunch specials.

The line moves quickly, the three cash registers open, calling customers over.  Kiwook shuffles up, turning back to look at how many more people have joined the line.  Suddenly it doesn’t feel like a lost cause, at least five other people have joined the queue.  He smiles at himself, looking up ahead.

“What will you be having today sir?” the boy behind the counter asks him, wearing an orange polo and matching hat.  Kiwook blinks at him, his order briefly leaving him startled by how fast the line has actually moved.  And maybe a bit at how _attractive_ the boy is, even in his weirdly colored uniform.

He orders two of the sandwiches Harin wanted and small sides of their cheese pasta and potatoes for the others to share, grinning to himself as he hands over Harin’s card.

“To go please,” he says, smiling sweetly at the boy, giving his name to be called for the order.

-

Kiwook struggles a bit to hold on to the bags and the drinks.  He curses under his breath, balancing the three plastic bags in one hand, the tray of drinks in the other.  There’s less people out now that the lunch rush is fading. Kiwook tries to keep an eye on both the street and the trembling drinks balancing on his hands.  He stops a couple of shops down the restaurant, shuffling into a bus stop bench. There’s no one waiting, Kiwook looks at the numbers listed on the sign and sees it’s his bus back home.  He puts down the drinks on to the bench, moves his wrist around exaggeratedly. He huffs, places down the plastic bags and looks around. There’s really nothing but more shops and restaurants, food stalls.

He squints his eyes when the sun breaks a little through the white fluffy clouds in the sky, raising a hand to cover his eyes.

Kiwook does a double take when his eyes scan over a small shop.  Between two clothing boutiques. Kiwook looks for a moment, the windows advertise bouquets of roses and other flowers, written in cute and colorful writing with window markers.  Through the windows he sees him.

The boy with petals in his hair and loud laugh from the bus.

He has an apron on, smiling wide as he talks to someone.  He watches him laugh, hands reaching for scissors as he starts to cut the stems of some flowers.  

Kiwook watches for a moment, and then he’s scrambling to get everything back into his hands, legs taking him to the corner to cross the street and get a better look at the other boy.

The door triggers a little chime, an electric _ding dong_ ringing loudly in the empty flower shop.

“Hi! Welcome to _Eight Days_!,” the boy turns to look at him, scissors still in hand, a flower in the other, “oh wait.”

Kiwook offers an awkward smile at the other’s widening eyes, confused expression painfully out in the open.  Kiwook’s mind trying to frantically figure out just why he walked in here.

“You’re the boy from the bus,” he says slowly, puts the scissors down, tones down his friendly customer service smile.

“From the bus?” some calls back from the back, “Dongmyeongie hasn't shut up about _bus boy_ all day,” the voice steps closer, Kiwook’s eyes flicker to look at the sound, a boy steps behind the counter, leaning against the marble top, “he’s already too annoying but somehow he's managed to step it up.”

Kiwook blinks at the other boy.

_Handsome_ , his brain supplies stupidly.

“ _No one_ really asked Dongju,” Dongmyeong snaps back, glaring at him as the other grins, teasing and completely unaffected.

“Oh,” Kiwook finally says, voice coming back, brain activity finally kicking in, “the bus _yes_ , I was there of course,” he pauses, “on the bus...hi.”

Dongmyeong turns to look at him, his eyes give him a worried look but he’s biting his lip to keep himself from laughing at how stupid, how awkward Kiwook is being.

“ _Ok…?_ ” Dongmyeong trails off, voice dipping in question, waiting for a name.

“Kiwook?” Kiwook asks back.

“Kiwook _question mark_ ,” Dongmyeong smiles wide of him, laugh bubbling afterwards, “what can we do for you?”

Kiwook flushes in embarrassment, hands still holding the tray of drinks and bags of food.

“Flowers,” he manages, faltering, “just need some flowers.”

-

Kiwook ends up getting back with some trouble.  He’s balancing the small bouquet of flowers in the crook of his elbow, diluted drinks in one palm, bags in his other hand.

“Thanks,” word clipped when no one really bothers to help him as he pushes through the door, watching him as he struggles to put everything on the counter.

Harin reaches into the bag for his sandwich, nodding approvingly when he takes a bite, cheese now congealed.

“This is pretty good,” he says, “kinda cold,” he takes another bite, motions at the flowers on the counter, “you’re going to eat those or what?”

Hyungu laughs from his chair, chin resting over the headrest, “did you bring us food too, Kiwookie?”

Kiwook rolls his eyes, reaches into one of the bags and throws the small paper cup in the general direction of the other.

Hyungu catches it easily, opening the lid and nodding appreciatively, “nice,” he says as he gets up, heading to the back room.

Yonghoon reaches for his own food, “thanks for the food Harin-ah,” he sing songs.

“Hey!” Kiwook says, crossing his arms, “I went and got it!”

“But it was my card,” Harin puts his hand out, waiting for Kiwook to give it back to him.

Kiwook makes a big show about giving it back, putting on a faux annoyed look when Harin pats his head affectionately.

Yonghoon spears a fork through a potato, “so what are the flowers for?”

Kiwook takes his time grabbing and unwrapping his own sandwich, taking a bite, chewing slowly.

“They were pretty,” he mumbles, “there was a special,” he tacks on.

“Right,” Yonghoon says, keeps stabbing at his potatoes, “can you confirm some appointments for tomorrow?”

-

Kiwook spends the rest of the day working on appointments.  He schedules some new ones for the upcoming weeks, calls to remind and confirm for others.  He pencils them in and clicks around to catalog them into their spreadsheet.

There’s the steady hum of the tattoo gun in the background, Hyungu tattooing the outline of a squid onto someone’s shoulder, tentacles down their arm.

He takes a sip of his overly watered down soda, sighing he opens a new window to look into their expenses.

His mind trails, work numbingly boring, to the boy in the flower shop.  Dongmyeong with the wide smile and the sharp words. There had been no petals in his hair this time, just butterflies sprouting in Kiwook’s stomach.

The day finishes without much excitement.  Kiwook logs the computer off, brings out his bag and flowers.

Yonghoon waits for them all to by the door, locking the door and pulling down the metal curtain.

They say their goodbyes and Kiwook takes a deep breath.

-

He’s sitting in the back this time, flowers placed in the seat next to him.  There’s not enough people for him to be getting looks for it but Kiwook still feels like everyone is looking at him, judging him.

The bus passes by the familiar shops, stopping at the stop he had been at a couple of hours ago.

There’s a rush of people coming in, Kiwook nervously wonders if someone is going to try to take the seat next to him before _him_.

But he sighs, relieved, when he sees Dongju and Dongmyeong climb on first, swiping their cards quickly before Dongju’s eyes scan for empty seats.

He raises his hand, only halfway up, kind of pathetic but Dongju sees and he grins, turns to Dongmyeong and points at him.

Dongmyeong’s eyes go up to meet his gaze.  He really can’t read the expression in them but his heart starts to speed up when Dongmyeong starts walking towards him.  Kiwook sees Dongju sitting at one of the empty seats in the front, pulling out his phone and headphones.

“Hi,” Dongmyeong smiles at him, bright and pretty and Kiwook bites the inside of his cheek, “are you saving this seat for someone?” he asks pointing at the bouquet next to him.

“Yeah,” Kiwook nearly chokes, reaching to place the flowers on top of the bag on his lap, “I mean yeah - no!  Go ahead sit, I-I don’t mind.”

Dongmyeong bites down on his lower lip as he sits, turning to show his smile at him again, shoulders briefly bumping together in the small space of the seats.

“You should put them in some water when you get home,” Dongmyeong suggests, cutting Kiwook’s stream of thoughts, all embarrassingly about how attractive the other is, “it’s not good to keep them like that for so long.”

“Oh ok,” Kiwook nods, “ok I’ll do that.”

He can’t offer more, can’t think of what to talk about.  The bus pulls out and Kiwook can feel how stiff he is, turned to look at his reflection on the window.

“Where do you work?” Dongmyeong asks, looking at him with interest.

“ _nice!_?” Kiwook licks his lips nervously, “it’s a tattoo and piercing parlor.”

Dongmyeong’s eyes flicker to his ears, Kiwook reaches nervously towards the earrings dangling from them.

“Is that where you got those done?” he asks, leaning a little forward in interest.

“Oh no,” Kiwook laughs, it sounds forced and strange to his ears, “I -  uh did these in high school on my own...really not my best decision but you know...you just kinda stick a needle in there?”

He trails off when he realizes what he’s saying, catching the look of disgust, a wince of pain that flashes through Dongmyeong’s face.

He _really_ feels like a giant idiot.  He clamps his mouth shut and tries to pretend he isn’t there.

“Maybe I’ll go in one day,” Dongmyeong breaks the silence again, “is the piercings person good?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good,” Kiwook answers quickly, barely waits for Dongyeong to finish his sentence.  An embarrassed flush rises with his words when hears himself, heart going crazy “I mean,” he starts over, “I’m the piercing person...and yeah I haven’t had any complains.”

“Maybe I’ll go in one day,” Dongmyeong repeats, expression friendly but he pulls back.

They don’t talk after that, Kiwook feels awful about it.  He wants so badly to say something, but he’s afraid of all the stupid things that can come out of his brain.  He’s eyes look fleetingly at the other boy. He has his phone out and he can see that he’s messaging Dongju.

His heart drops thinking about what kind of things Dongmyeong may be telling the other about him.

_He’s really weird, stupid, boring._

Kiwook looks away before his eyes accidentally read the short sentences Dongmyeong is typing out, sighing as the road passes by.

Someone rings the bus stop and Kiwook startles when there’s movement next to him.

“This is my stop,” Dongmyeong says softly as he stands, “thanks for the seat,” he lingers, smile for once not confident, tentative, eyes nervous, “see you later.”

-

Kiwook pouts all the way home.  He kicks his door open, fills a cup with water and sticks the bouquet of tulips a little too violently into it.

“I hate myself,” he says, muffled against the couch, “I ruined everything before anything even happened.”

He screams into the worn out cushions and sighs when a breeze eases into the room from the open window.

He looks up when hears the sound of the water bowl being pushed, smiling just a little when he sees the same cat from yesterday.

“Hi,” he says, forlornly, “at least you came back.”

The cat looks at him when he speaks, gray eyes focused.

“Do you want some food?” Kiwook asks, sitting up.  

The cat sways his tail when Kiwook comes back from the kitchen with a bowl of food, taking a small step toward the food once Kiwook crouches down to place it there.

“Kitty,” Kiwook says, hand reaching to pet the cat as it eats, “teach me how to be so cool and mysterious like you.”

The cat doesn’t say anything.  Kiwook sighs.

Kiwook gets up, stretches slowly, “I’m going to shower,” he says, “stay as long as you want, ok?”

He can’t help the small smile that reaches his lips when he hears the small far away meow that answers him.

-

Kiwook wakes up with the shrill sound of his phone alarm.  His eyes have trouble opening, the sun flooding into his room.

He lays in his bed longer than he probably should, looking at the wall.

Kiwook gets ready quickly.  His morning routine isn’t particularly lengthy.  He brushes his teeth, washes his face. He tries to make his hair decent, gets dressed.

He lays out a bowl of water and food for any cat who may enter, swings his bookbag over his shoulder and locks the front door behind him.

The bus is only half full when he climbs on board.  He shows the driver his bus card, nods his head in greeting and walks to the back seat.  The air hits him directly from the vent overhead and he shivers, placing his bag over his knees, leaning his forehead against the window.

He dozes off as the bus continues its slow commute, passing my familiar stops, picking up more people trying to get to work.

The sun has gotten higher, slanting high against the window.  He closes his eyes tighter, trying to keep himself awake, knows he still has time before his stop.  

Kiwook shifts, pulls back his bag as it slides down with his movements.  

He hears the creaking of the seat next to him, the shifting of someone sitting close by.  His eyes fly open, head turning quickly, startled, to look at Dongmyeong sitting next to him.

His hair once again neatly combed, sandy and curling around his ears.  

“Hi,” Dongmyeong grins at him, voice soft, “I can sit here right?”

Kiwook nods, mouth dropped open a bit, eyes blinking stupidly as he tries to fully wake up.

“Thanks,” Dongmyeong says, leaning closer, “sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kiwook clears his throat, fingers nervously gripping at his bag, “I was just closing my eyes but the sun was too bright.”

More people get on at the next stop.  Kiwook looks out the window with renewed interest, overly aware of the boy next to him.

“Did you put the flowers in some water?” Dongmyeong asks, his voice makes Kiwook turn around to see him.

“Yeah,” Kiwook nods.

Dongmyeong seems pleased with the answer, smiling at him again, “who were they for?”

Kiwook looks at him, wide eyed, distressed.  

His gaze drops as he tries to think, afraid he’ll end up blurting out the truth to Dongmyeong.

“My neighbor!” he says, a little too loud, “she’s old but she helps me a lot.”

Dongmyeong’s eyes soften with his response, “that’s really sweet of you,” he says, gaze flickering to the tight grip Kiwook has on his bag, “you’re not really as scary as you look.”

Kiwook offers an awkward grimace, staring at the seat in front of his own, unable to make eye contact.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, “I try.”

Dongmyeong laughs, and it’s maybe a little too loud for the morning crowd.  It breaks the sound of music faintly floating from too loud headphones, the snoring of early risers who have fallen asleep again.

But Kiwook likes it.

So far there isn’t a thing he doesn’t like about the other.  He thinks maybe that should mean something. Something like trouble.  Yet he can’t bother to stop.

The dinging sound of the upcoming stop rings through the bus.  People start to get up, Kiwook watches as Dongmyeong does as well, holding on to his own bookbag, smiling at him, like always, bright.

“See you around Kiwook-ah,” he says, voice chipper.  

Dongmyeong trails behind the crowd of people, waiting his turn politely to get out of the bus.

Kiwook sighs to himself, looking out the window to catch the way the other begins to walk up the street, walking happily, skin glowing under the morning sun.

He keeps to himself after that, afraid others will be able to see right through him.

-

When he pushes through the front door Harin is already in, sitting comfortably behind the reception desk, eyes focused on the screen.

“Did I cost the shop thousands of dollars?” Kiwook jokes, leaning over the counter.

Harin’s eyes flicker to him quickly, going back to the screen with an easy smile, “you’re costing Yonghoon-hyung millions,” he teases.

Kiwook grins at him, walking to the back room.

“I don’t know why we keep you around!” Harin calls out.

Kiwook sticks his head back out, “it’s because I’m so darn cute!”

He can hear Harin laughing and then the click of the keys as he inputs more numbers.

Kiwook likes this, likes how he can easily fall into a comfortable routine, push away all thoughts and worries from the morning bus ride.  

It’ll be a long while before they get their first customer, Kiwook thinks, he’ll be able to clean up a bit, tidy up their supply closet.  

He makes a lists of things to do, he doesn’t have any appointments for the day.  Kiwook thinks he has a pretty easy job. When he’s not going through appointments he finds cleaning relaxing, a mindless automatic motion of steps his body knows all too well.   _It’ll be an easy day today_ , Kiwook thinks, hanging his bookbag on the coat rack.

When he walks out Yonghoon is there, leaning over the counter, tray of coffee pushed aside.  Kiwook spots the see through plastic cup of his own iced hot chocolate.

“Hyung,” he says, stepping towards the drinks, voice pointedly whining.

Yonghoon looks at him, wide smile breaking at the childish tone taking over Kiwook’s voice.

“Kiwook-ah,” he says, “you have an appointment today.”

Kiwook loses his focus on his drink, blinking confusedly as Yonghoon, turns to fully look at him, “after lunch, at 2 pm.”

“Did they just call?” Kiwook asks,  refocusing.

“Yeah,” Harin says, eyes still on the computer monitor, most likely inputting the appointment.

Kiwook wants to ask more about it but gets distracted as Yonghoon pulls the drink away from the tray and slides it towards him.

“Are you cleaning in the back?” he asks and Kiwook nods, taking a sip of the cold drink, smiling, satisfied with the chocolate and sugar.

“Don’t work too hard,” Yonghoon says, reaching forward to pat Kiwook, “Hyungu’ll get lunch today.”

-

He’s halfway through his milkshake when he hears the door open in the front.  He’s at his station, cleaning up the counter, sifting through studs and earrings.

Harin sits next to him, sitting on his tattoo chair, frowning.

“You should have gotten real food for lunch,” he says, voice chastising.

Kiwook sticks his tongue out at him, takes another sip of his sugary drink in defiance.

Harin rolls his eyes, getting up slowly, “but when it’s past your bedtime and you can’t sleep you better not call me to complain about it.”

Kiwook whines at the statement, putting down his drink.  

“If you really love me you wouldn’t be mean to me,” Kiwook says, voice small.

Harin laughs, reaching over to pinch painfully at Kiwook’s cheek.

Kiwook winces at the feeling, the sharp pain spreading heat and a flush across his face.

“You have a customer,” Harin says, letting go, “I’ll let them in.”

Kiwook huffs quietly to himself, grabs his drink again before Harin shows up with the customer.

He’s halfway through a sip when Harin is walking back to him but Kiwook doesn’t have much time to think about that when he stares at the person trailing behind the taller boy.  In his surprise he inhales too quickly and air lodges in his throat. He’s acutely aware that he’s choking, still stupidly holding on to his drink.

Harin hurries over to him, heavy palm hitting his back as Kiwook bows over, trying to hide the embarrassed flush spreading down his face and neck.

There’s a water bottle shoved towards him and Kiwook drinks from it desperately, voice coming out in choked out sounds.

He pushes Harin away, taking in deep breaths as he clears his throat.  

Dongmyeong peers at him from around Harin, eyes wide in concern.  It does nothing but make Kiwook’s cheeks run a darker red.

Harin gives him one last pat and leaves, pointing at Dongmyeong as if to make sure Kiwook understands that he has a customer waiting for him to stop dying.

Kiwook eventually straightens, self conscious, truly and entirely embarrassed.

“Are you ok?” Dongmyeong asks, taking small steps towards him.

“Please sit,” Kiwook strains out, voice thin and threatening to break.

Dongmyeong gives him a weird look, a cross between a grimace and worry.

The leather of the chair squeaks as Dongmyeong sits, shimmies up to lean against the headrest.

Kiwook clears his throat, wills his blush to leave, tries to stall as he pulls out a one of his piercing guns.  It doesn’t take long for him to get ready, before he has to turn around and face the other boy. He gets close, until there’s only a little bit of space between them.

“Hello,” he says stupidly, “are you here for a piercing?”

He’s holding his piercing gun in one hand, in his station, in a piercing and tattoo parlor.  He feels stupid.

“Oh, um yeah,” Dongmyeong nods, hand going to pinch at his own earlobe, “I, uh, I thought your piercings we’re really cool, so I thought I would get some, you know?”

There’s a pause, “you said you were good at your job,” Dongmyeong laughs a little at this, “so I guess hi.”

Kiwook feels stupid when all he can do is say _hi_ back.  They stare at each other for an unreasonable amount of time.  Kiwook knows he should be saying something, he should be asking the other what kind of piercing he’s getting, what is it he is looking for.  But he just stares at the way his eyes softly curve downward, a pretty gentle slope.

“Is that what you use?” Dongmyeong asks, points at the gun Kiwook is holding.  There’s something else in his eyes now, Kiwook notices. _Nerves_.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Kiwook looks at it, then at Dongmyeong, “that much.  Just a pinch and then dullness.”

Dongmyeong nods, hand reaching back to his ear, “I’m just getting my ears pierced,” he says, voice soft, “nothing too crazy.”

His eyes trail right up to Kiwook’s ears, then at his face.  He smiles at him, small but sure.

“You need to pick some earrings,” Kiwook finally says something useful, “to put in.”

He pulls out some of their stock from his cupboard.  Little silver studs and hoops. Kiwook looks at all of them as Dongmyeong reaches and picks some up.  He really can’t see any on Dongmyeong’s ears but he figures he really doesn’t know enough about the florist to come to that conclusion.

“These, please,” Dongmyeong says as he picks up a pair in their little plastic bag.  Kiwook takes them in his own hand. They’re studs in the shape of dashes, thin and small, almost adorable compared to the many earrings in Kiwook's own ears..

“OK,” he says, “I can do that.”

Dongmyeong tenses when Kiwook gets closer to him.  A nervous look in his expression. It must be because Kiwook has framed his ear with his gun, dangerously close.

“It’s ok,” he says, voice soft, “relax.”

Dongmyeong doesn’t.  Kiwook doesn’t want to go on if he’s this wound up.

“Can I hold your hand?” Dongmyeong asks before Kiwook can ask him if he needs a couple of minutes to get himself to an ok place.

Kiwook stares at him.  Dongmyeong’s hand is at the edge of the seat, Kiwook can easily grab for it, no big deal.  It’s the first time anyone has asked him to hold their hand while doing this.

It’s honestly the first time anyone has asked him to hold his hand at all.

Kiwook can feel himself nod, watches in some type of slow motion as Dongmyeong’s small hand reaches for his.  His fingers are small but chubby. Kiwook thinks it’s cute how his hand looks so much bigger than the other’s.  His own hand thin and bony.

“Ok,” Dongmyeong says, takes a deep breath, “do it now.”

Kiwook leans closer, the faint smell of spring flowers coming to him.

Dongmyeong squeezes just a little bit harder with each press of the gun.  The loud sound of it startles him but Kiwook is able to get it done.

He gives Dongmyeong a small mirror, watches as the other admires his new pierced ears.

“Does it - does it look good?” he asks, voice hopeful.

Kiwook swallows nervously, nods probably a bit too quickly.  But he thinks it’s worth it if Dongmyeong always smiles like that at him.

“They look good on you,” he assures him, eyes shifting away, unable to look at him, “you can, um, pay up front.”

Dongmyeong doesn’t move for a second and then Kiwook hears the creaking of the chair.

“Thanks,” Dongmyeong says, voice low, “I really like them.”

“No problem,” Kiwook manages to say, even gives a small smile back.

He goes up when he hears the door close, shuffles up to the counter where Yonghoon is currently sitting.

“Heard you embarrassed yourself beyond any possible recovery,” Yonghoon says once he looks up, “and as your father I just want you to know I am _so_ sorry that happened to you.”

“You’re not my _real_ dad,” Kiwook says halfheartedly.

“So you choked after you saw a cute boy,” Yonghoon continues as if he hasn’t heard anything, “it happens to the best of us sometimes.”

“I was just surprised to see him,” Kiwook tries to defend himself, “because he looks like someone who wouldn’t get anything done,” he tries to keep his voice from rising, “and he works at a flower shop like is it even allowed for kids who work at flower shop to get piercings?”

He’s panicked, Yonghoon shoots him a questioning look.

“We’ve met before,” Kiwook answers the silent question, “that’s why I choked...I didn’t think he would ever come in here.”

“Oh,” Yonghoon leans forward, “he was still cute, though, right?”

He gets off his shift without any other major embarrassments.  He calls back his goodbyes as he passes through the front door and leaves to catch his bus.

Kiwook rides the bus alone.  It’s still packed with people getting off their shifts but Dongmyeong and Dongju don’t board the bus when they get to their stop.

Kiwook sighs in relief, slumping in his seat.  The girl sitting next to him shifts. He avoids eye contact, closing his eyes.

When he gets home there’s a cat lounging by the window.  The water bowl is half empty, food scattered a bit.

“Hey,” Kiwook says, talking quietly, trying to keep the cat from leaving, “how long have you’ve been here?”

The cat doesn’t answer him, doesn’t even turn to acknowledge him.

“I’ll get you more food,” Kiwook says anyway, grabbing the bowls and turning to the small kitchen.

The cat turns to look at him when he places the food and water down.  Kiwook watches as it gets up, turning towards him.

Kiwook reaches out to pet the cat when it starts to eat.  Its fur is black with splotches of copper red.

“Do you think I’m cute?” he asks, fingers careful as they scratch behind the cat’s ear, “am I cute?”

The cat doesn’t say anything, too busy eating.  Kiwook sighs as he keeps petting it, smiling when he hears purring.

“Stay as long as you want,” he says, standing up, “I have to eat too.”

-

It’s a couple of days later. It’s morning and he’s half asleep when he feels someone sitting next to him.  He wants to be annoyed but he’s too tired to turn around and see.

Eventually a shoulder bumps to him, he tries to ignore it but it keeps going the more Kiwook keeps his eyes closed.  He opens them in annoyance, turning away from the window to see Dongmyeong sitting next to him, smiling wide despite the early hour.

The lights from the bus catch at his newly pierced ears.  Kiwook’s gaze gets stuck on that.

“Hi,” Dongmyeong says, voice bright, “sorry I woke you up.”

Kiwook nods tiredly, hoping it conveys how ok he is with being woken up.

“I just wanted to say thanks again for the piercings,” he smiles, wide, “all my friends gave me compliments!”

Kiwook nods at that.  His mouth feels like it’s been glued shot.

“I wanted to thank you sooner,” Dongmyeong keeps talking, eyes looking straight at Kiwook, unabashed, steady, “but when I picked up my phone to text you a quick thanks, I realized I didn’t have your number!”

Kiwook blinks at how fast Dongmyeong is speaking.

He’s too tired to try to make sense of it.  He knew staying up to mix new music was a stupid idea.  He realizes he’s not really paying attention to what Dongmyeong is saying, just watches the way his mouth moves over rapid words.  Really too awake for the dark early morning.

Kiwook blinks, tries to refocus, ears finally listening as Dongmyeong asks him something.

“So I guess I was wondering if I could have your number,” Dongmyeong points at his own phone.

If Kiwook was any more awake he thinks he would have done something stupid, like choke on his saliva or even try to get off the moving bus.  But in trying to keep himself from letting Dongmeyong know he really hasn’t heard anything else, too distracted by other things, he nods, reaches for his phone and unlocks it.

He’s blushing.  He can feel it. But Dongmyeong doesn’t mention it, too focused on plugging in his own number into Kiwook’s phone, typing out a message to himself.

“Thank you,” Dongmyeong says, voice dipping in volume, clearly pleased.

Kiwook smiles back.

They ride the next bus stops quietly, Dongmyeong turns to his phone, typing out messages, Kiwook closes his eyes again.

“This is me,” Dongmyeong says once the bus stops again, getting up, “see you around.”

Kiwook opens his eyes and watches as Dongmyeong joins Dongju up front, waiting for their turn to get off.

When he gets to the parlor Yonghoon is there.  He informs him he only has one appointment in the morning so far.

It comes and goes and then Kiwook has nothing to do but sigh loudly, bored.

Yonghoon eyes him with each sigh Kiwook lets go off, getting louder and shorter in between.

“I’m bored,” he pouts, Yonghoon smiles at him.

“You can do some inventory in the back,” he offers.

Kiwook makes a noise in the back of his throat.

“Let me pierce you,” Kiwook says, turning around on the spinning chair, “please?”

Yonghoon makes a face, already shaking his head, “pierce yourself if you’re so antsy to use your machine.”

“Ok,” Kiwook says, shrugs, “I was thinking I need a new piercing.”

Yonghoon shakes his head, rolls his eyes, “of course you do.”

Kiwook has a new lip piercing when his phone vibrates along his counter.

He reaches for it, unlocks it without looking, still trying to decide if he likes the way the silver hoop looks on his lower lip.

The message loads, when Kiwook looks at his phone he sees the messages sent before.

_good morning!_

_a customer complimented my earrings so i thought about you!_

The contact is saved as _myeongie❤_

Kiwook looks around, as if the shop isn’t empty.  He’s not sure how to answer, he tries a couple of replies, deletes each one until he finally settles on a message.

_haha i’m really glad you liked it :)_

The message is almost instantaneous, it catches Kiwook off guard.

_i love it! you really are good at your job 😊_

Before Kiwook can think of an answer another message pops in.

_are you free any days during lunch?  maybe i can treat you as my thanks!_

“Say you’re free today.”

Kiwook nearly screams at the voice, turning around quickly to see Hyungu reading over his shoulder.

“I mean he’s obviously interested, and you saved him as _myeongie❤ ”_

“He is _not_ interested,” Kiwook whispers, afraid to be overheard “and I did not,” he looks down at his phone, at the unanswered question, “he saved himself like that.”  
Hyungu sits down on Kiwook’s work chair, “then he’s definitely interested,” he laughs at Kiwook’s expression, “he’s the one you pierced a couple of days ago right?”

Kiwook nods.

“He was cute,” Hyungu hums, “no wonder you’re being weird about it.”

“I’m not being weird,” Kiwook mumbles, “and I’m not free today.”

“You were literally just complaining you were bored,” Hyungu crosses his arms, looking at Kiwook, waiting for an explanation out of that.

Kiwook doesn’t really have a way out of that.  He stays quiet.

“Say you’re free tomorrow then, or the day after that, if you’re nervous,” Hyungu reachea over to shake Kiwook’s shoulder.  

Kiwook answers only when Hyungu turns to leave, Yonghoon calling him into the backroom.

_i’m free on friday_

Again the answer is instant,

_ok! lets meet then!_

-

Kiwook doesn’t really know what to say when Yonghoon gives him Friday off.  He suspects, _knows_ , that Hyungu must of told him what was going on.

It’s Thursday now, Kiwook has managed to successfully avoid Dongmyeong.  The shop is closing, a day of customers gone.

“We don’t need you tomorrow,” Yonghoon shrugs, pretending to look through a stack of papers, “there’s no piercing appointments and you’ve organized everything in the back already.”

Kiwook stares at him.  Yonghoon tries to avoid his gaze.  

“Ok, fine,” Yonghoon sighs, “Hyungu told me about that Dongmyeong kid,” he finally looks up, right at Kiwook, “I thought it would be nice for you to have time to get ready for it properly.”

Kiwook pouts, because it’s the easiest way to deal with Yonghoon.

“I’m not a baby,” he says, “I can come to work tomorrow.”

“Well,” Yonghoon smiles at him, “don’t, I won’t let you in.”

He leaves after spending a couple of minutes trying to convince Yonghoon to let him come to work but Yonghoon is bigger than him and doesn’t really know his own strength.

Kiwook leaves before Yonghoon bruises him too much with his playful shoves and grips.  It’s darker when he finally steps out. He’s missed his bus with how long he’s stayed behind to bicker.  So he decides to stop by somewhere and get something to eat.

He walks slowly through the crowded streets, peeking into fast food restaurants, trying to find the emptiest one.  His efforts pay off when he finally reaches a chicken place with only two customers, already eating. Kiwook hasn’t had chicken in a while, so he figures it’s a good choice.

He glass door creaks a little when he opens it, the red and white tiles of the place bright under the fluorescent lights.  He smiles awkwardly at the cashier, averts his eyes to read the menu. He decides on the individual chicken meal and shuffles closer to the counter.

Kiwook steps to the side to wait for his order to be called, reads his receipt over, make sure it's what he’s order.  He can hear the fryers in the back, the sound of the potato cutter. Kiwook’s eyes shift to the television over head, showing a commercial for a candy bar.

The door opens again, Kiwook looks up in time to meet Dongmyeong’s eyes.  He freezes, watching in almost horror as a wide smile spreads on the other’s lips, hand raising in an enthusiastic greeting.

“Kiwook-ssi,” Dongmyeong calls, bouncing up to him, “hi!”

He’s breathless, Kiwook notices, funnily enough so is Kiwook when Dongmyeong’s easy smile is directed at him.

“Oh, h-hi,” he stammers, ducking his head in habit, “hi.”

His lip is still numb from his piercing, overly bruised.  It makes his words a bit hard to understand.  Dongmyeong must notice, eyes drifting to his lip, at the silver hoop now embedded there.

Dongmyeong laughs, gaze snapping back sharply to Kiwook's eyes.  Kiwook blushes, mortified, embarrassed at how his brain short circuits.  

“Are you eating here?” Dongmyeong asks, pointing at the empty chairs behind him.

Kiwook looks between Dongmyeong to the chairs, to the person behind the counter preparing his food.  He’d asked for take out, wants nothing else but to escape and eat at home in peace. He still needs the extra 20 or so hours to mentally prepare for the time he was meant to spend with the other boy.

“I,” he gets cut off when his number is called, food placed neatly in a plastic bag and paper boxes.

Dongmyeong looks at him, eyes almost asking something.  Kiwook might be imagining it but it doesn’t stop him from saying, “I can eat with you.”

It’s quiet, Kiwook is sure if the place wasn’t practically empty Dongmyeong wouldn’t have heard him.  But the other smiles at him, again an easy and unstoppable smile, his cheeks dimpling cutely. Kiwook averts his eyes, as if it’s something he shouldn’t be seeing.

Under the fluorescent lights Dongmyeong’s new piercings glint, Kiwook thinks that’s cute too.  Remembers the way Dongmyeong’s hand had felt in his. He sits down when Dongmyeong goes up to place his order, takes out the containers from the bag, places them carefully in front of him, overly focused on the placement, unsure if he can look anywhere else without embarrassing himself.

Dongmyeong sits down across from him, pressing his receipt to the table, smiling at him still.

“You don’t have to eat with me,” he says, voice ringing cheerfully.

Kiwook shakes his head, panicked, “I - I already took my food out,” he rushes out.

Dongmyeong laughs at that, bubbly and cute.  Kiwook thinks everything about Dongmyeong must be cute.

His food is warm when he opens it, Dongmyeong’s own still steaming.  He doesn’t say anything, reaches for a piece of chicken.

They have a half conversation while they eat.  Dongmyeong talks most of the time, Kiwook nodding along, too shy to answer, too afraid he’ll choke on his food or words. 

“When is your birthday?” Dongmyeong asks, still smiling.  Kiwook wonders if his face ever hurts with how much he smiles.

“Oh,” he stammers, pointing at himself stupidly, “2000?”

Dongmyeong nods, leans a little forward, “what day and month?”

Kiwook shifts nervously, Dongmyeong’s gaze too focused on him, “ah - January 24.”

“No way!” Dongmyeong says loudly, excited, “mine is January 10!  I’m older than you!”

Kiwook wants to say that it’s not much of a difference, only two weeks but again he bites his tongue, unsure how to get any words across.

“You _have_ to call me hyung!” Dongmyeong keeps talking, “Kiwook-ah.”

Kiwook blinks at him, startled at the way Dongmyeong’s voice eases, softening at his name.

He wants to pout, wants to demand Dongmyeong calls him like a friend, or _something else_ but he can’t and instead his head drops again, voice barely audible.

“Ok, Dongmyeong-hyung.”

“You’re really cute, _ah_ ,” Dongmyeong exclaims, eyes shining, expression something Kiwook can’t really read, but not bad. _Fondness?_

He blushes at the outburst, eyes darting around nervously, thankful the place is now empty, the cashier in the back.

He feels his heart stutter before he feels anything else.  A useless little _pit pat_ , a fluttering feeling, when Dongmyeong leans over the table, briefly Kiwook wonders if the edge is digging painfully into the boy's stomach.  The kiss to his cheek is gentle, a soft, fleeting press of lips to the apple of his cheek.

Dongmyeong pulls back, just enough that Kiwook can see him, still a blurry outline, his eyelashes flutter, eyes trying to escape the gaze from the other boy.

“Sorry,” Dongmyeong’s smile is small this time, shy, “you’re just too cute.”

Kiwook doesn’t say anything, brain whirring, he can still feel the faint press of Dongmyeong’s lips on his cheek, it makes a deep red blush blossom, spreading out of control.

He reaches up to cover his cheeks, eyes averting, looking down at his food.

“It’s ok,” he whispers, hopes Dongmyeong can hear him.  Maybe he should say Dongmyeong is cute too, maybe he should say he likes him a lot.

“You’ll still meet with me tomorrow, right?” Dongmyeong asks, still close to him, “I like you a lot.”

It’s a sudden confession, and not one that Kiwook thinks he was ready for.  His skin is on fire and, he feels a second away from self-combustion.

Dongmyeong laughs, pleased, “you blush a lot, you know?” he finally pulls back, the scent of flowers gone with him, “for someone with so many piercings.”

Kiwook’s hand shoots up automatically, fingers bumping along the hoops and dangling pieces of his earrings.  But Dongmyeong's eyes seem to be stuck on his lips, his new piercing must still look painful.

“Your ears are pierced, too,” he says.

Dongmyeong's eyes go back up again to look at him, he grins at Kiwook, “yeah I know.”

-

When Dongmyeong and Kiwook board the bus, it’s empty.  Kiwook still sits towards the back, shuffling into the window seat.  Dongmyeong follows him, sits next to him, closer than before, shoulders bumping.  The heat between them lights something inside Kiwook. He’s nervous, he’s not sure what to do.

The bus pulls out and Kiwook lets out a big breath, watching as the bus starts to speed up.

He doesn’t say anything, hands holding on nervously to his leftovers.  The plastic bag crinkles under his fingers, he feels self conscious.

They pass a couple of stops, no one else gets on.  It’s a late bus, Kiwook reminds himself.

Dongmyeong turns to him then, expression turned down a bit, still bright.

“I meant it when I said I like you a lot,” Dongmyeong says quietly, eyes darting briefly to the bus driver, “I’m sorry if it was too much.”

Kiwook shakes his head, mouth speaking quickly, “and I said it was ok.”

They fall silent but Dongmyeong is smiling so wide at him, Kiwook can help it, his body turns towards, inching closer.  But he can’t take the last step, stuck in an awkward halfway question.

Dongmyeong’s eyes dart towards his mouth and Kiwook absolutely hates how that makes him feel.  A burning, breathless feeling.

It gets worst when their lips touch.  Kiwook feels like he’s dying, breath gone from him, nerves on edge.  It’s a quick peck, something so simple, nothing too risque.  But his lip is still sore from the piercing and it hurts, a dull pain spreading from where the silver hoop lies.

Dongmyeong pulls back, gets closer.  Kiwook holds his breath, eyes still dreamy.  He hears the faint sound of the bus stop bell, jostles when the bus lurches to a stop.

Dongmyeong pulls back, standing up in one motion.

“Tomorrow, kiss me back, ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked for his but its out in the world now so take it;
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me about onewe and oneus (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)
> 
> thanks for supporting my journey to write more fic for these two fandoms lol


End file.
